


Hurt

by fuzipenguin



Series: Explosive Bursts [8]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Other, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Wheeljack gets grievously hurt and the twins react





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: If you're still taking prompts, just read the twinsxwheeljack thing. what about something a bit sweeter with them? Like maybe one of wheeljack's experiments backfires SPECTACULARLY for the first time since they started their relationship. Just the very real reality that Wheeljack's job can be just as dangerous as the frontlines.

             They’re greeted at the entrance of the Ark by Bluestreak and a faint odor of smoke. 

             The sniper was wringing his hands and biting his lower lip, but that was Bluestreak in general so they didn’t really worry until Bluestreak blurted out words which made them both freeze. 

             “Wheeljack’s hurt!” he exclaimed. 

             Sideswipe glanced at his brother and then back to Bluestreak. “Hurt? How? Is he ok?”

             “One of his experiments blew up. Ratchet’s been doing surgery on him for the past two hours,” Bluestreak explained. 

             “It was probably that damn cannon thing he’s been working on,” Sunstreaker commented, frowning. Outwardly, he appeared unaffected, but inwardly, he had just dove into their bond, quietly freaking out. And Sideswipe was right there with him. 

             They weren’t supposed to have to worry about Wheeljack. He was sturdy and wily and rarely ever got injured on the battlefield. He shouldn’t be getting hurt here, at home, where it was safe. 

              “You go check on him? I’ll give the patrol report and catch up?” Sideswipe suggested and brushed his fingers against Sunstreaker’s. 

              His twin nodded silently and stomped off, Bluestreak staring after him in confusion. He turned to look at Sideswipe, forehelm furrowing. 

              “I... I thought you would be more upset,” Bluestreak admitted. 

              Sideswipe shrugged nonchalantly. 

              Never show weakness. It was bad enough that every single Cybertronian on Earth knew how much the twins meant to each other. Only a few Autobots knew about them and Wheeljack, but they hadn’t told anyone the true extent of their relationship, not even Ratchet. Although both he and Sunstreaker suspected Ratchet knew more than he let on.

              Of course, it wasn’t as if any of the three of them really knew how to define what was between them anyway. Nevertheless, it was habit to hide their true feelings from others.

              “I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

 

\--

 

               It’s bad. 

               By the time Prowl finally released Sideswipe, Ratchet was still in surgery and Sunstreaker was a jittery mess. He was restlessly pacing outside of Medical, glaring at the doors as Sideswipe entered the hallway.

               “Hoist said shrapnel pierced ‘Jack’s spark chamber, and he lost his left arm at the shoulder. The left side of his chest is basically gone,” Sunstreaker reported in lieu of a greeting. “They kicked me out.”

               “Well, if they’re in surgery, there’s no point in us being there,” Sideswipe said reasonably.

               Yet he wanted to barge in and look at Wheeljack himself, to see that he was actually still online. 

               Sunstreaker transferred his glare to Sideswipe, optics wild. “What the frag did we do?” he demanded, gesturing to his own chest which was heaving frantically. “I can’t even...”

               “Shhh... Sunny... shhh, it’s going to be ok,” Sideswipe soothed, closing the distance between them. He embraced his twin, a little surprised at how desperately Sunstreaker held him in return.

               They were both shivering. And Sideswipe understood exactly how Sunstreaker was feeling because Sideswipe’s spark was thumping madly in fear too. A pierced spark chamber was a potentially fatal wound, never mind the other components in a chest cavity. 

               “You really think it’s going to be ok?”

               “It’s Ratchet. Ratchet’s working on him. It’ll be fine. He’s probably cursing out ‘Jack every five seconds,” Sideswipe said, struggling to believe it himself. 

               “I didn’t think it would get this far,” Sunstreaker murmured. “It’s bad enough I worry about you when you’re in there, but now ‘Jack? How did it get to this?”

               Sideswipe shook his head, burrowing blindly against his brother. He didn’t have an answer. The thing with Wheeljack was supposed to have just been a quick frag. But it had kept going and a year later they were standing outside the medbay, panicking over the thought of Wheeljack dying. 

               They weren’t supposed to have gotten attached. It always hurt too much when someone left them.  

               Like someone had pierced _their_ spark chambers. 


	2. Reevaluation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet witnesses the twins visiting Wheeljack and gains a little more insight into their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Uhmm…wheeljack/twins, 18? I'd love to see you'd come up with (things you said when you were scared)

           “Is he going to be ok?”

            Ratchet glanced up at the hesitant voice and blearily blinked at the two mechs standing in the recovery room doorway. The twins. Of course.

            Wheeljack continued to profess his relationship with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to ‘not be serious’, but Ratchet knew his best friend. He had a big spark and loved easily. What had surprised Ratchet more than anything was that months after Wheeljack had gotten with the twins… they were still around. Ratchet didn’t quite know what to think about that.

            According to Hoist, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had been here since the middle of Wheeljack’s surgery, right when they got off patrol. Ratchet noticed that both twins were still coated in dust and grime, but the most concerning thing about their appearance was how small they looked. They were hunched in on themselves, leaning into the other, and frankly looking utterly miserable.

            They looked just how Ratchet felt.

            Ratchet glanced over at Wheeljack’s prone form. “Well. I reattached his arm. Picked the shrapnel out of his chest. Sealed his crystal back up again. But his spark keeps fluttering as if it wants to go out. Only time will tell.”

            “Is that why you’re still here?” Sunstreaker asked, gaze roving over Ratchet’s slumped frame.

            “Partly. And also because…”

            Ratchet trailed off, unable to keep talking. The back of his intake was too tight. He’d lost countless numbers of patients; did he have to lose his best friend too?

            He heard the shuffled pedesteps of the twins getting closer and thought they were edging towards Wheeljack’s berthside. So he was pretty startled to feel two hands descend on his shoulders and squeeze. Ratchet looked up behind him to see the twins staring at him with sorrow in their optics.

            He knew his gaze probably mirrored theirs.

            “He’ll be all right,” Sideswipe said softly. “Wheeljack’s too stubbornly attached to his projects to leave them unfinished.”

            Ratchet gently patted Sideswipe’s fingers and then gestured to the bed. “Talk to him. He’s unconscious, but it might still register. Give him another two reasons to stay.”

            His shoulders received another squeeze before they shuffled past him. Sunstreaker took the closest side and Sideswipe backtracked to go around the foot of the bed to Wheeljack’s right.

            Ratchet got up and was about to move past the privacy curtain when he heard Sunstreaker speak so softly it barely registered in Ratchet’s audials.

            “... you’re such a fragging idiot.”

            The words were harsh, but said so gently, Ratchet had to turn around to be sure it was Sunstreaker who said them. Yet there Sunstreaker was, hand on Wheeljack’s newly repaired arm and leaning over to look at this face.

            “What Sunny means to say ‘Jack, is that you need to be more careful next time. Because there _will_ be a next time,” Sideswipe added determinedly. His fingers softly stroked Wheeljack’s forehelm, over and over.

            “We can’t worry about you too. We can’t…” Sunstreaker trailed off with a blurt of static and Sideswipe immediately reached out and without looking, took his twin’s free hand.

            “We really like you, Wheeljack,” Sideswipe murmured, bending over and nuzzling Wheeljack’s cheek. “We’re just getting used to it, so don’t you go and die on us before we can really figure this all out.”

            Then Sunstreaker practically collapsed onto the bed at Wheeljack’s side, and Ratchet beat a hasty retreat. His spark had already been aching since his own private confession to his closest friend, and he couldn’t bear to hear the twins’ as well. Suffice to say that if Wheeljack made it through this, Ratchet would definitely be teasing his friend a lot less about his relationship with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.


End file.
